tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellie's Charizard
''' Ellie's Charizard '''is the first Pokemon obtained by Ellie as a Charmander on her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. It is currently one of the six Pokemon travelling with her in the Johto region. History Early in Kanto Ellie's Charizard was selected as her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as a Charmander upon beginning her journey. It battled John's Squirtle briefly before the match was cancelled due to damaged equipment in the Lab. Charmander helped Ellie battle against a bicycle gang and their Beedrill in Viridian Forest, but accidentally set a tree on fire with its Ember attack. It later battled and lost against Brock's Geodude in the Pewter City Gym. In the rematch, however, Charmander was victorious against Brock's Onix when it utilised the sprinkler system on the Gym's roof to weaken Onix with water to the point of submission. Charmander was understandably absent for Ellie's next Gym battle against Water Pokemon specialist Misty, and made an appearance on the luxury cruiser, the SS Anne. It helped stop a rampaging Electabuzz in the ship's kitchen that was going berserk after suffering sea sickness. The battle gave Charmander the required experience to evolve into Charmeleon. However, the newly-evolved Pokemon became instantly unruly, leaving to go sunbake on the deck. It refused to do battle with John's Pidgeotto later that day as well. As a Charmeleon It was used to battle against Lt. Surge's Raichu in Ellie's third Gym battle, where it took a nap on the battlefield. Raichu struck Charmeleon with a vicious Mega Punch, and continued to bully its defenseless foe. After taking severe damage, Charmeleon was helpless as Raichu charged its Thunderbolt -- however, Ellie jumped in the way to protect her Pokemon from the attack, taking the full electric shock herself. Witnessing its Trainer put herself in harm's way for it gave Charmeleon a change of heart, and used what little energy it had left to battle and defeat Raichu to earn Ellie the Thunder Badge. Charmeleon was used in battle against a renegade Gengar of Lavender Tower, but was no match for the Ghost Pokemon's power. It was used in Ellie's next Gym battle against Erika, where it defeated Victreebel in the first round thanks to a type advantage. But it was brought down by Erika's Tangela, who used a combination of Stun Spore and Ancientpower to win. Charmeleon battled against genetically modified Eevees to thwart a Team Rocket plot in Celadon City. It won the Marsh Badge from Sabrina for Ellie when it defeated the Psychic Leader's Mr. Mime. Charmeleon was once again used to battle a Gym Leader, when it was chosen to face Koga's Weezing. Although it was stunned by Smokescreen and Sludge Bomb, Charmeleon was able to defeat Weezing thanks to some innovative thinking by Ellie. While training for the next Gym battle, Charmeleon reached its final evolution, Charizard. Final Kanto battles Charizard battled Blaine's Magmar in the final round of the 3-on-3 confrontation. Although it was evenly matched for most of it, Charizard caught Magmar's Fire Punch and won with a vicious Seismic Toss. It battled in Ellie's final Kanto Gym match against Trip, Ellie's big brother. It faced Fearow in the first round of the 6-on-6 epic, where it was able to win a hard-fought victory. However, through exhaustion, it was defeated by Lapras. Notes *When Ellie's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, it became immediately disobedient, despite Ellie being the original Trainer. This could have something to do with Charmeleon believing it was overworked. *Ellie used her Charizard in every Kanto Gym Battle except for the one against Misty, who specialises in Water-Type Pokemon. Category:Pocket Monsters Galaxy Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Ellie's Pokemon